


The Elevator Incident

by DarkSwaan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSwaan/pseuds/DarkSwaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic: Emma and Killian are stuck in an elevator. Killian insists on being a gentleman and keeps his distance, but Emma surprises him. Smutty oneshoty goodness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elevator Incident

They'd been in the elevator for nearly fifteen minutes, and neither had said a word. Hook had opted to play the gentleman and stood at the furthest corner from her, leaning his back against the cool metal and crossing his arms over his chest. Emma, for her part, was doing her best not to stare as the sleeves of his black, slightly too fitted, t-shirt stretched over his biceps deliciously. She'd gotten him to finally wear normal clothes, or normal for her world at least. She had to admit, the snug fit boot jeans did wonders for him, and though he still carried his sword on his leather belt and his black strapped contraption on his marred left arm, he looked every bit the bad boy most girls would swoon over.

Emma had to remind herself not to swoon.

The heat started to crawl up the back of her neck though, when he looked at her with those piercing blues. They were electric.

How long had David said the mechanics were going to take? An hour? Hour and a half?

And suddenly, as the need to touch him was beginning to make her skin ache, Emma decided enough was enough. She stood up and stretched, arms reaching up and back, fingers entwined and a little moan escaping her lips, if only to encourage him. She saw him stiffen out of the corner of her eye and smiled a bit. _Good_.

"It's kind of stuffy in here, isn't it?" She turned to him with the most innocent look on her face and Hook grinned.

"I wouldn't presume to know, lass."

Emma shifted a bit, pulling her long golden hair over her shoulder and looking back at him with wide eyes.

"Mind helping me unzip this?" His jaw tensed, and she could see the conflict in his eyes. But he stepped forward anyway, snagging the loop on the zipper with the point of his hook, his good hand coming to rest over the soft fabric covering her upper arm. Slowly, he pulled it down, revealing inch by precious inch of silken pale skin. When he reached the end, he let go of her and stepped back into his corner once more, resuming his previous position. Emma just turned around again and lifted the billowy white blouse over her head, tossing it on the floor next to her and stepping towards him.

"Aren't you hot too?"

He smirked slightly and kept eye contact, burning into her like the sun.

"You won't be tempting me, darling. It's not in your best interest."

Her hand skirted up his chest lightly, coming to rest on the back of his neck. Emma shifted closer, soft cheek brushing against his stubble as her breath fans across his skin.

"I think it is."

And she leaned into him, her covered breasts pushing against his chest slightly, one long jean-clad leg moving flush against his.

That proved too much.

Suddenly, Emma felt herself shoved against the opposite wall of the elevator, the metal shuddering in response and hungry, demanding lips covering her gasp. He was relentless, his hand gripping her waist hard enough to bruise, tongue taking advantage of the opening caused by her shock and exploring her mouth, causing her to moan and arch into him. Her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him closer, desperate to satisfy the ache under her skin. She pushed him, and he stumbled back, pinned by her as she trailed impatient kisses along his jaw and down his throat, making him growl and grip her harder, hook pulling on the belt loop of her jeans. She felt his pulse on her lips, and bit down enough to make him shudder, then smoothed the pain away with her tongue, one hand trailing down his shirt to slip underneath the hem and make it's way back up over his muscled chest and feather soft hair. She pushed him again, wanting to devour him, body molding to his and hips bucking ever so slightly as to entice another groan of pleasure from his lips.

And then he pushed back, grabbing hold of her hands and holding them in place above her head with his hook, the tip scraping dangerously against the wall. He wouldn't kiss her, just hovered for a moment and smirked, sleek and wicked and full of so much promise as Emma tried to lean forward and capture his lips. He chuckled, eyes boring into hers, pinning her like a deer in headlights. Her breath caught in her throat.

"I never realized how demanding you could be, Swan."

"Emma."

His brows twitched in confusion for a moment.

"Pardon?"

"My name's Emma." It came out breathy and one of her legs pushed in between his, feeling the hardness waiting there.

Hook growled low in his chest, a warning sound, and pulled the offending appendage up and around his waist as he ground into her, the friction making her gasp and squirm against him.

"Say it." Emma looked at him through half lidded eyes, high on the fire bursting through her veins.

"What?"

"My name, love." And he took her lips again, teeth clashing in the violence of it, tongue sweeping and battling. And he left her just as suddenly, hook releasing her wrists and devious mouth skimming across her skin and over her neck, sucking and biting, marking her as his.

"Killian."

He stepped back and Emma almost wanted to cry for the warmth of him, but he quickly pulled off his shirt, unbuckled the sword and shoved down his jeans, kicking them off along with his socks and boots as he pressed into her again, deftly working on her pants. She just pushed his hand away and did it herself, leaving her panties on and stood in front of him. He grinned, all teeth.

And she lunged into him, arms wrapping around his neck as she devoured his mouth, his hook cutting through the back of her bra and hand sliding down along her side only to slip under her panties and plunge a practiced finger into her heat. Emma gasped, arching into him with the feel of it and he took the opportunity to shove her back against the wall, lifting her so he could have more leverage and pinning her with his body.

"Say it again."

The finger curled and pulled out. Emma moaned, nails scratching at his back, eyes tightly shut.

"Emma. Say it again." His voice was rough, lilting and just so demanding that she couldn't seem to deny him.

" _Killian_ ," she gasped between ragged breathes as he pumped his finger in and out at a moderate pace, yet not fast enough for her liking. She rolled her hips, feeling his length slip against her inner thigh, fingers stretching her wonderfully.

"So impatient." And he withdrew his hand quickly, not letting her catch her breath before he rammed into her hard, making her head fall back and hit the wall, incoherent sounds tumbling from her lips like prayers. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and kept up his pace, primal. Her entire being kept hitting the wall of the elevator hard at an uneven pace, her nails scraping down his back, nearly drawing blood. She could feel it, that distinct coil tightening in her pit of her stomach, making her quiver from the anticipation until, finally, she came, shuddering violently against him and feeling weak, held up by his strong arms still. He slowed down, settling on a languid pace that had her heating up again, and he felt it too. And soon again, they both snapped together, the second orgasm sweeping over Emma powerfully and her heat clasped and milked him for all it was worth.

They both slumped to the floor, Killian's arms still around her, head still resting on her shoulder. She sighed, felt him leave a few light kisses on her skin and, with great effort, move to look up at her.

"About bloody time." She returned his warm smile and kissed him sweetly on the mouth.

The elevator doors then slid open, revealing a startled engineer and a suddenly red-with-rage David.


End file.
